


No More Reservations

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Just some cute, No Plot/Plotless, some pretty nondescript foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: A short story about kissing and such.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	No More Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just wanna write without much purpose and just talk abt wlw kissing uwu

"Hilda..."

Her name spoken breathlessly from the lips of an angel sent a shiver down her spine. It was quiet, broken, desperate, ashamed. A meaningless name that carried the weight of the world in it. How could one person make one name say so many things? She wanted to hear her name again. She wanted to hear it between panted breaths and open-mouthed moans.

The dark hallway concealed the two women, wrapping their desperate bodies in shadows. Hilda's hands were planted on either side of the taller girl, pinning her against the wall while her lips gave endless kisses. They had ended up here after a late-night training session. Marianne had been trying unsuccessfully to teach Hilda a little bit of magic. They had spent most of their day alone with Marianne touching Hilda in intimate ways to show her the correct ways to hold her hands and body for certain spells. Hilda couldn't help herself from getting riled up. She's lucky she had been able to hold off until after the training session. 

They had never done anything like this before as shown by Marianne's lips meeting Hilda's in a very sloppy manner--though it would be a lie for Hilda to say that her eagerness and desperation weren't contributing to the sloppiness. Hilda had felt the urge to do this often, to take Marianne's beautifully delicate face between her hands and kiss her mercilessly. She had never acted on it before, being able to keep herself in check, but there was something about the warm night, the slight dampness between her legs, and Marianne's hand brushing against hers that had set her off as they had begun to climb the stairs up to their dormitories. A peck on the cheek to say goodnight wouldn't have sated her this time. With Marianne pinned to the wall, she hastily asked if she could be forward. Perhaps she was too forward, but it was too late now. Hilda pulled away from Marianne's lips to trail kisses over a sharp jaw, rounded ears, blushing cheeks.

"Hilda, is this... can we...?" A broken breath followed as Hilda's teeth met sensitive skin.

She knew what was being asked though the questions hung unfinished in the air. _Is this okay? Can we really do this?_ She knew the questions to follow as well even though those had yet to be voiced. They didn't have to be. _Should we? What if we get caught? Are we allowed to have this?_ Hilda certainly didn't know all of the answers. She couldn't say what was going to happen after or if this was necessarily right or wrong. She knew it felt right. Maybe if she could just send those feelings to Marianne. Her kisses became even more desperate and her hands moved to Marianne's hips.

"H-Hilda..."

Long, slender fingers stained with black, smooth scars of blown back magic knotted tightly in her hair. Marianne's moans were a melody of pleasure as Hilda's kisses danced across the pale skin of the blue-haired beauty. They were so quiet and delicate; Hilda savored them. She knew Marianne was trying desperately to not draw attention to them. A stray guard could be wandering around only to catch them tangled in an unsightly manner. Hilda couldn't seem to bring herself to care.

Hilda kept her kisses conservative, confining herself to Marianne's face and neck. Her hands had a firm grip on Marianne's hips and she dared not move them anywhere else. She was being allowed this much and it was more than she deserved. She was waiting for Marianne to jerk away. To tell her no. To say that it was too much, too far. They were just friends after all. She would respect it but she knew it would kill her inside to hear it. All she wanted to hear was her name, again and again, dripping from the lips of the woman she would lay her life down for. She had never considered herself a religious person but she prayed that the goddess would allow her this. Just one night. 

"Can I touch you?"

Hilda bit her tongue as the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her entire body was suddenly filled with overwhelming dread. She'd broken the one rule she'd given herself. Couldn't she keep herself in check for one second? She knew she couldn't. Her hands burned to touch Marianne everywhere. A burn similar to the beginning of a powerful spell.

"Yes," came the quiet response, steady and sure of itself.

Hilda looked up, her eyes catching silvery-brown ones that darted away quickly. Pale skin was tinged pink from cheeks to ears. She hadn't expected a yes. She was almost certain a no was in order. She'd been too forward. She'd gone too far. 

"Are you sure?" Hilda's mouth had suddenly gone dry. Her heart was pounding louder than it had been all evening. Every inch of her tingled with anticipation.

"I am."

The phrase was affirmative, but there was a hard swallow that followed. Marianne still had reservations, Hilda could tell that much. Her hands had become still and her breathing was sharp. Hilda could hardly blame her. Although not exactly frowned upon, having relationships like this... it wasn't commonplace. Especially among nobles. With Marianne being the next in line for her family, settling for a second child of a noble house--and a woman at that--it probably wouldn't go over well. Hilda wasn't exactly the pick of the litter as far as partners went. Not when Holst Goneril was completely and one hundred percent available.

Hilda let her hand slide lightly up Marianne's stomach, coming to rest against her chest. She continued her journey as her hands wandered to any part of Marianne's body she dared to reach. Marianne had become nearly silent, save for her heavy breathing, as her thoughts focused on Hilda's hands and where they went. Her eyes watched every movement, followed every touch. Another hard swallow.

Marianne dragged Hilda in for another kiss. This one was less desperate and more intimate. Their tongues talked wordlessly. What could either of them say aloud that would make this situation read differently? There was no reason to try and make heads or tails of it. It would just weigh them down. For now, they could just exist in each other's arms. That would be fine.

Neither of them knew when or how, but they had stumbled into one of their bedrooms. Which one? It was hard to tell. Perhaps Hilda's. It was very messy. Marianne stumbled over a book and landed sprawled out on the bed. Or maybe Hilda had pushed her. It was dark. The bed groaned as Hilda climbed on top of her and began to kiss her once again. 

"Hilda." The soft voice filled the room. Somehow, it seemed so calm and gentle. It was almost as if she were calling to Hilda as she normally would. Beckoning her to her side as she often did. "My dearest, Hilda." A long sigh followed and Marianne's hands ran through Hilda's hair.

Hilda closed her eyes, though in the darkness it wasn't like it made much difference. She savored the light touch of Marianne's hands running down her neck and shoulders, gripping her biceps, and continuing down her arms. She had mixed some healing magic in with the touch and Hilda felt light and loose. Her head buzzed. She loved being healed by Marianne. It always felt different than when other magic users healed her. 

"We should undress." Hilda heard her own voice, husky and deep with lust. She hoped that it wouldn't scare Marianne off with its intensity.

Marianne shifted Hilda off of herself and then guided her hands to the back of her dress. Hilda took in a long breath. The nape of Marianne's neck was warm and soft. When her fingers barely brushed skin, Marianne's breathing stopped. Both were still and silent, letting the tenderness of the moment consume them.

The dress was pulled away from Marianne slowly, Hilda taking her time to gently remove it. Her hands slid around to Marianne's front to cup her breasts. The weight was familiar and foreign at the same time. Marianne leaned into her as Hilda began to toy with her nipples. Hilda could just make out the sound of her lips parting in ecstasy though she didn't make a sound.

Hilda was next, allowing Marianne to remove her clothing in a similar fashion. Slow hands pulling gently on clothing. Letting soft fingers linger longer than needed but knowing that touch was worth it. When Hilda was finally out of all of her clothing, the wetness between her thighs had grown more than she had bargained for. 

Marianne laid on top, pressing their chests together as she dove in for more kisses. Her thigh pressed between Hilda's legs and Hilda let out a soft moan as she was given some of the relief she desperately needed. Their kisses had turned slow and methodical. There was more unexplored territory now, kissing seemed like an afterthought. Their hands roamed over each other, pulling and touching parts that they knew on themselves but couldn't fathom on the other. 

"Hilda."

Hilda couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her as Marianne nipped her ear while her hand gripped Hilda's breast. She heard Marianne giggle quietly. Marianne was always laughing at her. She rolled her eyes though she knew Marianne wouldn't be able to see it. "Marianne," she responded in a jokingly curt manner.

"Would it be okay if I asked to stop?" It was the first time Hilda had heard Marianne sound so uncertain all evening.

"Of course. We can stop any time you wish. Is everything alright?" Hilda's heart dropped out of her chest. She hoped she hadn't pushed Marianne somewhere she didn't want to go.

Marianne shifted so she was lying beside Hilda now. She leaned in close to Hilda's ear, her breath just catching it. "I'm nervous and we've done so much already that I'm not used to." She brushed her hand over Hilda's cheek. "I'm would love to continue. I'm just not sure that I can. I'm very sorry."

"Don't be. I was getting a little tired myself. My lips hurt!" 

The little giggle in response was enough to ease Hilda's sense of dread. The two settled into bed, pulling the blankets up around them. It was the first time they had noticed how chilly the room was without clothing on.

Marianne nuzzled her face into Hilda's neck. She yawned and wrapped Hilda in an iron grip. "Thank you for understanding."

It was Hilda's turn to laugh now. "Marianne, I've been nothing but slow and gentle with you for years. Despite my actions, I would've been surprised if you let me do much more than this."

"Am I so predictable?" Marianne said dejectedly. Her hand dipped to Hilda's breast as if she were trying to prove she wasn't.

Hilda moved Marianne's hand back up to around her neck. She didn't want Marianne's pushing herself. "I wouldn't say predictable, Mari. I just know your speed and I am willing to be there with you."

A soft sigh in response. It was clear enough that despite knowing she needed to stop, Marianne was upset at that. "I do want to let you touch me everywhere." The tenderness in Marianne's voice made Hilda's toes curl. "This all felt so amazing. I hope you'll wait for me."

"I couldn't imagine waiting anywhere else if you'll have me."

"You're so sweet," Marianne whispered. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Hilda laughed and kissed the top of Marianne's head. "I think the same thing so often, Mari."

"Perhaps the goddess has already blessed us."

"If that's the truth, I suppose I should go pray, huh?"

Marianne pulled Hilda's face towards her so she could kiss her cheek. "In the morning... Tonight, I would to just lie with you here."

"Of course, Marianne. I couldn't imagine anything better."


End file.
